


Home is where the stars are

by Mun_45



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Found Family, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: Grogu visiting his family on the different planets in the galaxy
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Sorgan

Grogu liked staying on the forest planet. Ever since he had met Aunt Cara there, it had always been fun to hang out with her. He knew that she now lived on Nevarro but they still saw her on Sorgan when visiting. Plus his dad was always more relaxed when they were there, even if the first meeting with Aunt Cara wasn’t all that good.

-Hey kid, Winta said she will go fish for krills, why don’t you go with her? his dad said. Grogu looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

Winta was a friend, and he was happy to spend time with her. It also gave his dad time to talk with Aunt Cara and Winta’s mom about boring adult stuff.

He walked away from his dad, something that he wasn’t fond of doing.

Grogu knew that his dad would keep him safe, even if they were away from each other.

Winta had already caught some krills when he met her near the pools. She gave some to him and he ate them.

His dad had told him that even if he didn’t like them, it was still polite to try. So Grogu tried eating the fish but spat it out immediately.

Winta giggled but all he could think about was how frogs taste much better.


	2. Nevarro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu and his feelings about Nevarro

Grogu loved visiting his Uncle Greef and his Aunt Cara on Nevarro. It hadn’t been his favourite place, but his dad was always more relaxed when he was surrendered by friends, no matter what their past was.

And since the mean scientists were gone, Grogu was now safe there.

He liked having lessons at the local school. The teaching droid was nice and allowed him to answer with drawings, and the other children didn’t pick on him. Especially since he broke the arm of one of his bullies.  
Teacher Luke wasn’t happy about hearing that, but dad and Aunt Cara cheered and bought him a big frog to eat.

Another thing that Grogu liked about Nevarro, was that his dad would always him to the old Mandalorian covert. He remembered the place, it was where an armoured lady had told them the most obvious thing. That his dad is his dad.  
As if it wasn’t obvious with how caring and cool he was.

His dad told him stories, and Grogu loved to hear about all about the great Mandalorian’s that had also been foundlings. Like him and his dad.   
He loved hearing his dad tell their history with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly belive that Din would tell Grogu everything he knows about the Mandalorian's.


	3. Arvala-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting grandpa Kuiil and Nurse IG-11

Grogu hadn’t really liked Arvala-7. He remembered staying there and the people being very mean to him.  
At that time he had grown used to hearing gunshots, they still scared him though.

When his cradle opened, he expected to meet one of the mean people again, they seemed to enjoy screaming at him. Instead, it was a man and a droid.  
The droid had come with the job to kill him, but the man stopped that from happening.

They had stayed on the planet for some time, his dad needed to repair his ship and to do that he had needed to fight a great-horned beast.  
Grogu had, of course, helped as much as he could.

But Grogu liked Arvala-7 for what it represented now. A peaceful stop for him and his dad.  
His dad could repair Razor crest while Grogu could wander around.

When Grandpa Kuiil and Nurse IG-11 had helped dad save him from the mean people, the two had gone back to their home planet. Dad left him sometimes with them when he needed to go on a longer job.

At first, Grogu hadn’t liked being away from his dad, but he got used to it.

And it always helped that Nurse IG-11 was fond of taking him into the desert and shooting at cans.

Grandpa Kuiil taught him how to take care and ride a Blurrg. It didn’t end successfully, as he was still too small to make it go anywhere and to get on top of it without help.  
But when his dad came back and saw Grogu trying his best and succeeding, he knew that his dad was proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments welcome!


	4. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu talks about visiting Mos Eisley and Mos Pelgo and seeing Uncle Boba and Aunt Fennec.

Grogu wasn’t fond of sand.

Because of that, Tatooine was annoying. Filled with people that he loved and sand that he disliked.

His dad didn’t have a problem with it, with how often they took a stop on it. Especially since Uncle Boba and Aunt Fennec got a new house.  
Grogu didn’t know much about what they did, but they were in charge and, people listened to them.  
Aunt Fennec taught him how to throw rocks and shoot guns, and Uncle Boba liked to teach him new words.

Unfortunately dad and Teacher Luke didn’t like it when he said that “The food here is kriffing bad” when they asked him how he liked the Jedi Temple.  
His Aunt Cara couldn’t stop laughing when dad told her about that accident.

They also visited Grandma Peli. Dad usually needed her help in fixing his ship, and sometimes they stayed longer to help her.

Which usually ended with them having an extra passenger when they left Tatooine.

Grogu liked staying at her hangar. She always let him eat what he wanted and stay up late.  
His dad didn’t like that when he found out, but he still left Grogu there. 

The droids working with Grandma Peli there had learned to be less excited when meeting his dad.

Dad still hadn’t much like for droids, the only exception being Nurse IG-11.

Sometimes Grogu and his dad visited Uncle Cobb in Mos Pelgo. It was nice, especially since dad had killed the dragon.

Since then Mos Pelgo had become calmer, though Uncle Cobb worked on keeping peace with the Tuskens.

Uncle Cobb usually called dad when he needed help dealing with them. His dad would then take Grogu, and he could watch as his dad spoke Tusken and resolved the problems. Mostly.

Uncle Cobb said that there were still some confrontations between them, but since they fight with the dragon, everything was going ok.

Grogu liked that because it meant his dad would not have to worry about the safety of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! I hope you all like this chapter!


	5. Razor Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu's home on the Razor Crest

The razor crest might not be a planet, but it was a place where he felt most at home. Grogu spent a lot of time travelling with his dad on the ship.  
It was a reliable transport, even if it got broken sometimes. There were many places on it that Grogu liked.

He loved staying in the cockpit, in the seat closest to his dad. He could watch everything from there, and his dad had also started teaching him how to operate the ship.  
It was not something that Grogu easily understood, but his dad never lost his patience when he taught him.

His dad often played games with him, one of them being “Take the ball”. It was where dad took the Shiny Ball of the stick and asked Grogu to take it. He had to then use the Force to get it.

He didn’t really understand why his dad liked doing it, but it was still fun. Teacher Ashoka had said, that it was a good activity to get him comfortable with using the force again.  
It also had the added benefit of his dad always being happy and proud of him when he got the Shiny Ball in his hand.

Dad would also tell Grogu stories about being raised in the creed. Grogu liked hearing those stories, his dad always sounded fond then, and Grogu knew that it was also how he would remember his time spent on the Razor Crest.

With fondness.

But the ship was also the place where his dad was the most overprotective of him.  
Grogu could not count how many times he had heard “Grogu stay in your seat.”   
Or “Grogu don’t touch that.”   
Or even, “How many times do I tell you, put your seat belt back on.”   
And when he tried to argue his dad just said, “I don’t care that Ben’s dad lets him fly without a seat belt on!” 

But even despite that, the ship continued to be his favourite place in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend helped me with the title :)


End file.
